


plant, and it shall bloom

by chenrydanger



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, toddler!chenry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenrydanger/pseuds/chenrydanger
Summary: Henry has a question, and his best friend Charlotte always has all the answers.





	plant, and it shall bloom

Another afternoon settled itself in the picturesque little town of Swellview. It was the spring of 2007. A young, energetic blond boy and his quick-witted, curly-haired best friend lay on the grass in the Hart family backyard, lounging around after a fun-filled day of play. The two remained mostly silent as they relaxed on the freshly manicured lawn and looked up at the clouds, limbs sprawled out as small children often like to do. They stayed like that for a considerable moment, until the boy turned to face his friend and decidedly broke the silence.

“Hey, Charlotte?”

The girl took her time in replying slowly, without so much as even opening her eyes as she basked in the gentle beams of sunlight. “Yeah, Hen?”

The boy, Henry, waited a beat, tugging a blade of grass out of the ground and blowing it away before springing his question on her. “What’s marriage?”

This time there was a more pregnant pause, as Charlotte turned his question over in her head. At the end of her deliberation, she finally opened her eyes and looked over at her best friend with a skeptical expression. “Well, why are you asking me?”

Henry shrugged and sat up, folding his legs criss-cross applesauce. “‘Cause you always know everything.”

Charlotte smiled at his complimentary response, and deeming herself satisfied by it, went on to answer his query. “Alright.” She sat up too, and said in her most dignified voice, “My mom told me that ‘married’ means when two grown up best friends always wanna be together all the time, so they live together and promise to be best friends forever.”

Henry nodded, letting her words marinate for a second. That made sense. “Oh, okay. See, Char? You do know everything.”

The friends returned to their previous state of silence, a comfortable one – one in which Henry reached down to pick a tiny daisy from the ground as Charlotte looked on.

“Hey, Charlotte?” Henry said again, after a moment.

“Yeah, Hen?” was her reply.

He considered his flower for a moment before sticking it out toward her. “When we grow up, wanna get married?”

Charlotte reached out and took the flower from him, regarding it carefully. It was a pretty flower, she decided. She rolled the stem back and forth between her index finger and her thumb, watching as the flower spun round and round. She brought it to her nose and smelled it.

“Well, duh, silly,” she answered him, admiring her flower. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of young Chenry makes me 💗💗💘❤️💗💛💗❤️💘💘💗 so I thought I’d share with all of you. Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
